Who says your Mythical?
by avampswisper
Summary: Naruto goes to a new school because of a grumpy sage and gets maly in love with a serten uchiha. But, the ppl here arn't very right...can he survie or crack with the pressure? SasuNaru YOAI!
1. Chapter 1

1**W**ho** s**ays **y**our **m**ythical**??**

Avampswisper

Hello dolls I'm stating my first book it's SasuNara so if you no like close the story!!

**Warning: **

Yaoi!! For Muture

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Naruto wat a sham..:(

'thoughts'

"talking"

**Prolog . Introductions.**

He hated his life.

That is now true.

His uncle purvey-sage got him into a _privet school 'I _ can't even stand regular school' Naruto thought. Purvey-sage says ' Now Naruto I wish you weren't such a brat get a life. So I'm sending you to this school for you to get _manners_ no wait learn 'em_'_

Ohhh. It makes him so mad!!

'As if I have friends at this school, I don't my only friend was Sai and now I don't even have him he moved away.'

This so called school a.k.a. hell is called Konoha High.

And right now at this point he was lost...

He started walking and turning at and in all directions. His yellow blonde hair flowing with the upcoming breeze. He turned a corner to a large building _Konoha high_ it read. "Finally" Naruto muttered. He sucked up a breath pushed his long bangs out of his eyes and headed for the door(s). Well his name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki he had yellow blonde hair it was his first day as a 11th grader at Konoha High. He had no parents as far as he can recall. And has been growing up around the Toad-sage, or purvey-sage.

He looked down at his convers shoes and looked at everyone elses shinny bright dressy. He didn't own any dress shoes which sucked. He ran straight into a brick feeling wall or so he thought 'god dammit' he thought as he backed up " why hello!! how is your youthful morning!! what a new face here too!!" said the boy. He had a bowl cut black SHINY hair and bushy eye brows. And energetic. "Um...H-hi??" Naruto said looking up at the taller boy. "Well Naruto I'm Rock Lee!!" Said boy yelled as he was swooping him up in a big bear hug. "Lee, put him down your waking everyone up ...Troublesome." A boy with black spiky hair in a pony tail said. " why aren't you one to talk you litt- HEY DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" a boy with short brown hair with weird markings under his eyes yelled " oh those two are Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru."Lee said "OI!! Hey you stop gogling and help ME!!" Kiba Siad pointing to Lee. Lee instently whent over to shake him as Kiba came tworeds Naruto. "Oi, who the hell are you??" He Siad drimaticly " who do you think your talking to..." Naruto screeched. " I'm Kiba and I think I was talkin' to y-o-u."

"welll thats to bad because I don't care what you have to say to m-e,"

"stupid boy,"

"dog breath."

"Ugly."

"Fugly"

"wait what the hall dose fugly mean anyways??"

"Fucking ugly!"

Kiba laughed at that."man, your O.K. you should sit with us at lunch...if we get there when is the fuckin' bell gonna ri-"

RRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"O.K. Kiba my man... gotta go!!"Naruto said walking backwards to the room 205 for first period "ufff..."

"Why don't you watch were your going you idiot." Said a guy

"Why don't you fuc-" Naruto stated turning around coming to a tall boy with onyx eyes and dark bluish hair. He was with bunch of people one with pail blond hair, one with red hair, one with bubblegum pink hair, and one with brown hair in a loose pony tail.

"Um never mind, Sorry"

"you'd better be sorry you little shit." with that he turned and headed south with his little lackeys.

The blonde haired girl passed her a apologetic look 'sorry' she mouthed. Naruto knew he made a new enemy. The first day of school. RIINNNNNGGGGGG. Late for class...

'Wait late...FUCK'

He took off speeding down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

1**W**ho** s**ays **y**our **m**ythical**??**

Avampswisper

Hello dolls I'm stating my first book it's SasuNara so if you no like close the story!!

**Warning: **

Yaoi!! For Muture

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Naruto wat a sham..:(

'thoughts'

"talking"

**Prolog . Introductions.**

'That boy.' Sasuke thought in his home room. 'He had eyes as blue as the sky.'

Sasuke was tired of being immortal already he was now 129 years old but was only 17. He had blue black hair and dark onyx eyes. A cold exterior but, a warm interior but only his mom ever saw that. But she's dead. Every one of his family is dead. They were killed n front of his eyes by his brother who is a vampire when he was 10. In 1879. In 1886 he would be turned into a vampire by that same brother. His brother was in France terrorizing a low level village there. He still talked to his brother but hated his guts.

"Sasuke?" The teacher asked.

"What?" Sasuke said

"Are you alright."

'No.' "Yes."

thisisnotbullshitlikeyouthinkitisitisapagebreckyoumorani'mgoingtothenextseneunlickyouyoushitlessguysogetitthroughyourheadthisisapagebracknotbull!!

Naruto was tiered in regular school you woke up at 730 here at 530 and he didn't get a good night sleep."Oi!! Naruto how are you now?" A voice called it was that Kiba kid agin. He ran to Naruto and stopped in front of him. He leaned over to catch his breath. "they are talking about you."

"Who is talking about me? I don't know anyone, yet."

"The whole school no one talks to Uchiha like that muck especially since he went to the gang or clan."

"Clan??"

" ya it's been around for forever since the late 1800's there has always been a small clan of those type of people. They were feared in the old days because of the rumors that went around about them."

"Rumors?"

"Well it says that one of the people saw one of them leaning over a woman and when he looked up he had red liquid running down his chin onto his neck. They made a rumor that the clan was a clan of blood-suckers, but that rumor died out a long time ago in the early 1900's.."

"Damn."

"Ya thats what I said. But, they aren't treated like that normally."

"Well thats gonna change because I don't like bullies."

They started to their next class they had together. They turned a couple of corners and ended up to the class. English with Kakashi. Naruto followed kiba and sat next to him. Then Sasuke came in. 'Great this class is going to be hell.' Naruto thought Sasuke sat right in front of him. When he sat down he looked at his watch and wrote down the time. Then got out a note book and started to draw something. Naruto then had a great idea what if he kicked the bastereds chair and he messed up. Naruto thought it over for a second and turned to kiba and grinned. Then turned to the back of Sasuke and kicked his chair really hard. Sasukes pencil flow forwards and went off the paper leaving a huge mark in his drawling of a boy. Sasuke turned around and glared and Naruto. Naruto only grinned and shrugged.

"Sooooo Sorry sasuke."

Sasuke turned back and shut the book mumbling under his breath he looked at his watch again and wrote down the time. The tardy bell rang and naruto looked at the teachers desk.. 'OK.' naruto thought the teacher wasn't there. In front of him Sasuke to drawling again on a new piece of paper and then turned halfway and popped a piece of gum in his mouth. He turned back to his drawling and said loudly.

"Naruto stop staring at me."

Almost all of the girls turned and stared at sasuke for a second before tuning there gazes to naruto. The looks turned to glares. Some one cleared their throat at the front of the class room. It was the teacher he looked at every one.

"Hello howww are you guyz today?"

"Fine the class replied."

"Good because we are going to get in a circle and share names with each other then I will pick partners for the rest of the year."

the class groaned but got up and got in a circle at the front of the room.

"Lets start with sasuke. Tell your name and your favorite color."

"Sasuke. Black." sasuke said turning to the next person. "Temari. Purple." "Gaara. Red." "Shino. Green. " sakura. Pink." "Ino. purple." "Shikamaru. White." " Kiba. gray" all eyes were on Naruto now. "Um...Naruto. And orange." the rest of the class said their names and Kakashi paired up people since there was a odd number sasuke didn't get a partner and thankfully kiba and naruto got paired up.

"See you tomorrow we will be doing a project." Kakashi said then the bell rang.


End file.
